Serendipity The Lunar Eclipse
by Hymn of the Sea
Summary: Found in the middle of the road, soaking to the bone with no memories, this mysterious girl is invited to stay with the Swan's while she regains her memories and her family is found. But what if this girl has no family and she isn't missing her past, just looking for her future here. Who is she? Or better yet, what is she? Wolves, Vampires, and a mysterious girl.
1. Found in the Storm

_Hello! I have decided to venture out and try something new. This story takes place in Eclipse and so forth._

 _This is my first story in awhile and I have some big plans for it. I hope the first chapter intrigues you. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

"You didn't need to come and get me from the Cullen's, dad" Bella said while sitting in the passenger side of her father's car. She wasn't mad, just a little annoyed her father felt it necessary to look after her all the time.

"It's storming outside and I didn't want Edward to have to drive home in this storm, I was close enough anyways since I was talking with Harry and Billy." Charlie didn't turn his head to look at Bella, the road was slick and the rain was coming down furiously making it hard to hear in the car.

The two continued to ride in silence, the normal for Charlie and Bella. You would think after living together for the past year they would have managed to find a more comfortable way to keep small talk going.

A few minutes passed when Bella spoke again, her voice loud, "Dad, stop the car, now!"

Charlie slammed on the breaks of the car, not questioning his daughter. In this type of weather one would normally go flying, the standing water on the roads not allowing a car to stop suddenly. However, Charlie was already going incredibly slow for the weather, the car slowly rolled to a stop.

Charlie then saw what his daughter had moments before. He ripped off his seat buckle and threw open the car door. Bella followed suit and into the middle of the road with her father.

There in the eye of the storm a body lay in the middle of the road, a girl thin and frail. Her wild silver hair soaking, covering her face and tangled on the ground. Her rib cage moved up and down slowly, she was breathing but not too well.

"This storm is horrid, my phone has no service." Bella said while holding her phone out. By now both Charlie and Bella were soaking, they had only been out of the car for a few minutes, if that was not any indication of how bad the storm was the constant crack of thunder was certainly the better indication of the storms vicious strength. To add, the only light they had was from the car and from the lightning that streaked the sky.

Charlie knew he couldn't hesitate long, he bent down to pick the girl up in his arms. She was light and didn't make a noise as he moved her to the backseat of the car. Charlie uncovered her face from her hair, her eyes shut, her face expressionless.

"Will she be okay?" Bella asked as she climbed into the back to be next to the girl.

"She's breathing and I haven't noticed any blood. Let's just get her to the hospital." Charlie began to drive, faster than before but still at a steady pace.

Arriving at the hospital Charlie held the girl in his arms as he entered through the Emergency Room doors. The first person he spotted was Carlisle, working the night shift as per usual.

Carlisle rushed to their side, "Who is she?" He asked as he held out his arms, Charlie transferring the limp girl to Carlisle. The three of them, Bella, Carlisle, and Charlie went to an empty hospital bed and laid her in it. Carlisle began to check her vitals while they talked.

"I don't know," Charlie started.

"We just found her in the middle of the road." Bella finished.

"Lucky no one ran her over, it must have been hard to see out there in this storm," Carlisle looked the two over, they both were soaking wet and couldn't be comfortable in their clothes. However there concern with the stranger outweighed their own comfort.

"She has hypothermia, weak pulse, shallow breathing, low body temperature," Carlisle disappeared for a moment then came back with a nurse, "get her changed and then wrap her up in warm blankets. Keep me updated about any change in her vitals." Carlisle then escorted Bella and Charlie over to the check in station.

"Charlie, you two should go home and get changed. As you know, any Jane Doe will need some paperwork and possible police questioning. Especially with the recent disappearances," Carlisle alluded the case Charlie knew about and working on, the people who were going missing or turning up dead in the Seattle area, "However, I rather have you two warmed up and it's getting late. I will keep you updated if anything changes. Come by in the morning when you have time, okay?" Carlisle advised Charlie.

The two left and Carlisle continued his work, returning back to the girl once the nurse came to him to let him know that she had woken up.

Pulling the curtain aside Carlisle approached the girl who was now sitting up in bed, her pale blue eyes were scanning the room. She had a look crossed between horrified and mystified. "Hello there, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle," he spoke softly to the girl, her eyes now scanning him, "do you know your name?"

She was silent at first, staring at him without blinking. She then seemed to process his words, her face getting a little softer. She moved her mouth without saying a word a couple of times before the words came out of her mouth, "It's," She paused again, "I think it's Adelaide?"

"Adelaide. That's a pretty name, it suits you." Carlisle smiled at her gently, a dashing smile, "Do you know where you were found or how you got there?"

Adelaide didn't speak, she just looked down at her thin fingers. She weaved her fingers in between each other for a moment before she finally shook her head.

"My friend found you in the road in the middle of a storm. Can you not remember how you got there?" He asked again

"No," She said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Do you remember anything? Where your family is? Your last name?"

Adelaide finally looked up at Carlisle, sadness in her eyes, "I don't remember anything."

This was a lie though, which almost hurt Adelaide to tell this kind doctor, but the truth wasn't possible to explain. Carlisle had a keen sense of when someone was telling lies, especially when it came to patience of his. But even this vampire could not detect a lie while staring in her beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Released to a New Home

_Author's Notes: If I have learned anything, it is to set things up correctly._

* * *

"It's a little small, but I think it will do for now." Charlie said while opening a door to a small bedroom across the hall from Bella's, the bathroom at the end of the hall in between the two rooms. There next to him stood the thin and pale Adelaide, her eyes like a doe staring at him. She was in in a dark blue sweater that belonged to Bella and she was almost swimming in it. Bella and Adelaide were the same height, around 5'4", but Adelaide was thinner than her, as hard as that was to believe since Bella was already a pretty thin person.

"Thank you." Adelaide managed to say, she had been at the hospital for three days but still hesitated to talk. There was an obvious processing time, but Carlisle checked her out with no injuries.

"No scars, no bruises, nothing says she was injured. Just the hypothermia and forgotten memories." Carlisle had told Charlie when he came by the next day after finding her.

"She isn't in any police reports, she isn't one of the people missing in Seattle," Charlie told Carlisle, and the day after Charlie reported to him as well, "Nobody has reported her as missing. Her description hasn't come up once, and I think we would know since she does have distinct features."

Adelaide had also refused to allow Carlisle put out a missing person's report, he mentioned this to her and her heart started to beat fast, her pulse increasing, Carlisle didn't need any monitors to know this, his senses picked it up right away. Her breathing became shallow and panic welled up in her. "No, you can't. Please." Adelaide begged him, "They might find me."

Carlisle asked who "they" were, but Adelaide couldn't remember who. Just that she couldn't be found.

Since there was no sign of physical injury, Carlisle had to assume that it was psychological, and if this was the only thing else she could remember except for her name, then he didn't want to put her in danger.

So it was decided that Adelaide would go home with Charlie and Bella. Charlie would know right away if a missing person's report came through, and Bella could keep an eye on her and report anything to Carlisle.

Adelaide was getting settled in the small room when she went downstairs quietly to over hear Bella and Charlie talking.

"I just can't have you seeing Edward all the time. You are obsessed and all you do is consume yourself with the Cullens. You need to spend time with other people, like Jacob or your friends from school." Charlie was telling Bella.

"Okay, Dad." She agreed, she didn't have the energy to fight with him right now.

"How about you hang out with Adelaide? Bring her to meet Jacob and your other friends. Invite her places. She could use some friends right now," Charlie said.

"She could use some new clothes too and some other necessities, you weren't really prepared except for the extra bed, to bring in another person."

"Take her shopping then with you and some friends!"

Adelaide stepped down an extra step into the kitchen, making a creaking noise on the step. Both Bella and Charlie turned to look at her. She slightly smiled a very thin smile, she felt awkward and little lost.

"How about that, you and Bella can go out tomorrow to Seattle," Charlie sipped on a cup of coffee he had made, at night nonetheless, "just stay together and come back before night fall. There has been some people disappearing in Seattle recently. That is not meant to scare you, Adelaide."

"Okay, sounds good to me. But doesn't buying things cost," Adelaide paused to think, "money?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Charlie replied.

Which was good, because Adelaide didn't even know what money was or how it worked. Which had nothing to do with the amnesia.

The next morning Adelaide woke up and got ready in the same blue sweatshirt and blue jeans, which she had to have the belt on the last notch to keep them up. She brushed out her silver hair and went downstairs to find Bella and another girl sitting at the kitchen table. She was spunky, you could tell by the pixie cut hair do and golden eyes.

"Hi!" The girl jumped up from her seat and made her way towards Adelaide. The girl grabbed Adelaide's hands and stared her down, a grin from ear to ear on her face. "I am Alice. And I am going to be your personal shopper today. We are going to have so much fun, dearie!"

Alice noticed something about this girl, she wondered if Carlisle or anyone else noticed. She looked healthy but there was something off about her skin. Vampires skin looked liked marble, it was nearly perfect and made them highly attractive. Adelaide's skin was similar, it was nearly flawless, but it has this weird green and blue undertone to it. It was subtle, but it was there.

"Sounds fun to me!" Adelaide responded with her most enthusiastic tone yet.

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy but I can't get a read on her," Alice said quietly in her phone while Adelaide was trying on clothes. Bella was sitting on a plush stool waiting for them, "I mean, I typically only see visions when a decision is set. So I have asked her questions, brought up small things for her to talk about, but I can't get anything on her. It's like she is blocked, like the Wolves are."

"Do you think her own amnesia could be blocking you from seeing anything on her?" Bella asked, she had overheard the conversation slightly and made her way to stand next to Alice.

"Maybe. I just don't get it. She is peculiar looking too, gorgeous, but peculiar." Alice said to both Bella and Carlisle on the phone.

"Did I tell you she wouldn't let me draw her blood either?" Carlisle spoke in the phone.

"Yes, you mentioned that. Being afraid of needs is normal though for most people, espeiclaly poor girls with amnesia," Alice replied then let out a sigh, "I don't think we have any reason to supsect her to be a threat to us. I will keep trying to get a vision on her to see if I get anything. I suppose we should also be prepared in case there is someone after her too, but I don't think I can get visions for that since I can't get anything else."

The door to the dressing room swung open slightly, Alice immediately hung up the phone and turned to see Adelaide.

She stood in another light blue sweater, grey flowers designed in. This sweater was her size, and she no longer was swimming in it. "Is this okay?" She tugged at the bottom of it.

"Yes, for a casual thing. But you are really pretty, we ought to dress you up more!" Alice exclaimed.

"I should have warned you, Alice doesn't believe in casual clothing. You dress to impress with her," Bella said with a slight laugh.

"I am up for anything, just let me have a few things. I really like these long," The word got stuck, she couldn't think again.

"Sleeves?" Alice finished.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Adelaide laughed and tilted her head at them.

"You don't have a headache or anything, right? Carlisle told us to keep an eye out for headaches." Bella asked her. Bella decided she wanted to kind of take Adelaide in as her sister, they were going to be staying in the same house using the same bathroom, and the closest thing she had to sisters was Rosalie and Alice.

"No, I am just slow. But, who knows, I might have always been slow!" Adelaide's sweet pale eyes squeezed shut with her smile before making her way back into the dressing room.

Adelaide let out the smallest sigh as she stared at herself in the long mirror. She scanned over herself and thought, "I am not going to last at this rate. Please give me strength." Around Adelaide's neck was a small silver seashell necklace with little lillies decorating the shell. She rubbed the necklace for luck and to calm her down.

It was then Alice got a glimmer of a vision for Adelaide, and from what she could see, it didn't look good.


	3. The Storm's Beauty

Adelaide had no idea how much stuff one person could possible need, but the day seemed to keep dragging on and the list was never ending. "We got you a whole wardrobe, but we also need to get you the other necessities of life!" Alice said while holding Adelaide's hand wandering around Northgate Mall in Seattle.

Bella followed beside the two, giving an apologetic look to Adelaide. She knew Alice was a lot to handle if your personality wasn't as big as hers. Bella had only known Adelaide for a short time and from what she could tell Adelaide was more like Bella and less like Alice, more reserved and driven to the walls at a party rather than the center. Maybe Adelaide was big and bold like Alice before the accident. Adelaide could have been even crazier and outgoing than Alice in the past, but this was obviously not the case currently. She was quiet, reserved, and she still struggled to get out full sentences.

To boot, earlier in a store Alice gallivanted Adelaide around in a flowy short dress and asked random strangers how beautiful Adelaide was. Bella tried hard to stop Alice, but she was quite determined to make a full blown spectacle of the iridescently gorgeous girl. Adelaide almost died of embarrassment and obviously wanted to run back into a dressing room and never come out. Her face to her ears were so incredibly red that it was almost purple with the blueish undertones in her skin.

However, even Bella had to admit Adelaide was stunning. Even now in her new outfit, the long sleeved blue and grey flowered sweater, paired with dark wash jeans with holes cut out of knees, Adelaide was a real looker. Men couldn't help but turn their heads to check Adelaide out. Next to Alice the two could easily been models for the mall's posters. Bella pulled on her own navy green long sleeve cotton shirt, feeling self conscience of her standard beauty next to Alice, the perfect vampire, and Adelaide.

Of course, Bella was beautiful for a human. In all, the three girls were charming. It should have been worrisome for them to be alone in Seattle with all the recent disappearances. Alice would have seen though if the three were in danger, and she checked often as well to ensure that they would all get home. Jasper called and sent messages often to check in with Alice and the girls, his perseverance and caring was an enduring quality that Alice admired.

It was nightfall when the girls were done shopping for all the new things that Adelaide would need. They got her a whole new wardrobe, hair products, personal care items, and a few new decorations and bedspreads to spruce up the spare bedroom.

"Dad, I promise we are fine," Bella said into her phone while Alice and Adelaide finished packing up the car, "I know I said we would be back before night fall. We are getting into the car right now. Besides, there is three of us together," Bella rolled her eyes slightly, a lecture from her father was the most he ever talked to her in one sitting. "You know, the more you talk to me the longer I stand outside the car, right?"

Alice snickered at Bella's smart remark who then grabbed the phone from Bella, "Charlie, we are heading home right now. We will see you shortly." Alice then hung up the phone and handed it back to Bella. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The three were driving home in the nice car that Carlisle had, of course, bought for the Cullen family to use. The perfect interior was shiny and the car still had that new car smell even though they used it often enough. Alice's phone lit up with a text, which was blindly bright in the dark car.. "Hey Bella, can you respond back to who is messaging me? I'm sure it's Jasper and he just wants to know where we are."

Bella sat in the passenger seat next to Alice, Adelaide in the back looking exhausted from the day. It probably wasn't the best idea to keep a girl who was just in the hospital out so late and doing so much walking and shopping. "Yeah." Bella picked up the phone to find a text from Jasper, of course. He was, as Alice predicted, just asking when they would be home.

Bella started to respond but then noticed the previous text responses from Jasper and Alice. Bella scrolled up just a bit on Alice's phone to find that Alice had sent a text saying 'I picked up the slightest vision for Adelaide. Another storm is coming, just like the last one. I saw her running from three men who were lightning fast, just like vampires. But that's all I got. I wouldn't recognize any faces and can't tell when it will happen.'

Bella tried hard to keep her face maintained in a way that didn't give away what she just read, but Alice knew she had read it, she had even planned for Bella to read it. She had deleted the other text messages in between the other conversations to make sure Bella saw it when she picked up the phone.

"Adelaide, you awake?" Alice asked, they were nearing the Swan home. Adelaide didn't stir, she was still and quiet.

"Alice, what do you think your vision means?" Bella dared to ask.

"I don't know. I can't even draw a proper sketch. And it's funny, because I can't always recall it. It's like sometimes it will be happening and other times there is nothing for her. All I know is that each time I see it, there is three men. The three men are freaky fast, just like vampires. Of course, maybe Adelaide is just really slow." Alice almost wanted to laugh at that, but she could still feel the horrifying feeling from the bleak and dark vision.

"We need to get her memory back and find out what's happening to her." Bella responded.

"What if," Alice didn't want to finish this thought, but it had been sitting on her mind the last few hours, "what if she hasn't lost her memories? I mean, she knew if we put out information about her then the wrong people would find her."

"She can hardly construct a full sentence and that would be hard to fake all the time. She would have slipped up sometime today had she been faking this, I would think." Bella interjected with some logic.

It was true, the three had spent all day together. Adelaide had always had a hard time thinking of certain words and there was an honest look about her as she struggled. It had to get annoying to constantly be needing reassurance and looking like a complete fool when she couldn't even think of the word 'hairbrush.'

"That's true. I suppose we'll just have to keep watching out for her." Alice said. "Rosalie has already begun to ask why we feel responsible for this girl." Jasper had sent Alice a text earlier telling her that Carlisle was still reeling over this curious case and the vision Alice had. He also mentioned that Rosalie was up in arms saying, 'We already have to look after Edward's girl. Now we have to look after a girl who isn't part of this family in the slightest.'

"In a way, Rosalie makes a point." Bella sighed, "I really like Adelaide. I think there is something special about her. But if it comes to risking your lives to protect her, and exposing your secrets, then that's a significant cost for a girl who isn't part of you. I already feel an incredible amount of guilt when you have to protect me."

Bella and Alice would have continued but they arrived at the Swan's house, and as Alice parked the car Adelaide began to stir.

"Wakey, wakey!" Alice said full of cheer, wiping away any grim attitude from her conversation with Bella.

Adelaide woke up with the slightest yawn that almost sounded like a squeak. "Are we back now?" She spoke softly to Bella, who was still unfastening her seatbelt. Alice was already out of the car and opening the trunk.

"Yup, now let's get inside. I think we both deserve a good amount of rest."

Charlie came out to greet the girls, only giving Bella a slight disapproving fatherly look. He grabbed some of the bags out of the trunk as well, this way to get the girls inside faster.

"This is a lot of stuff for one tiny girl," Charlie grunted while carrying in some of the shopping bags. The three girls followed behind and Alice chimed in, "No worries. Carlisle spotted us most of the cash. He wanted to make sure his favorite patient felt at home." She winked at Adelaide who blushed. She didn't really know how much everything had cost, but by the look on Charlie's face it had to have been a lot.

"No, no. I should pay for this, after all, I am the one taking in," Before Charlie could finish Alice stopped him.

"You saved her that night. The least we could do is spend a little money to make her feel at home."

Adelaide turned red again, embarrassed about the whole thing. She hadn't wished to be a burden on anyone and she sure hadn't planned on staying here. This whole thing was getting out of control, none of this was part of the plan.

Of course, she didn't really have a plan to begin with. Everything here was a stroke of luck for little Adelaide. When she was separated from her family to being with she planned to live in the wild and run away. Her family thought she would be going with them into hiding, but Adelaide knew that the Trackers would find them sooner had she been with them. No, it was best for Adelaide to be alone.

From what the others could tell, Adelaide was reserved and shy. But they didn't know the sacrifices Adelaide had to make in order to keep her family safe, how this made her bold and fearless. As her family and others planned and prepared and escape, which was thorough including many hiding places and safety nets, she knew all along that when the time came for them to leave their home she would not follow.

Adelaide stumbled upon this gem though. Living amongst a town with vampires would make it incredibly difficult for the Trackers to find her. She didn't know how long this place would be safe, or when her past would start to come to light, but for now she could be safe until she could figure out her next move.

Adelaide caught Alice staring at her as she looked up from placing some bags in her room. Alice looked almost like a ghost, pale, but this time it had nothing to do with Adelaide. Alice now had multiple things to worry about, Adelaide's strange vision and the one she just had of Victoria, who was coming back to hunt Bella.


End file.
